Your Heart to Mine Prumano UNFINISHED
by chibivampireknight
Summary: Lovino loves Gilbert just as much as Gil loves him back. But Antonio has other plans for Lovino, and doesn't plan on letting Gilbert have his little henchman.


(( Before you read this, I must say, this might contain content that is unsuitable for young audiences, especially when I finally finish this fanfic. Another thing, this is a Prumano fanfic as well as an anti-Spamano, this does not mean I hate Spamano, this was just something that was thought up at the time, Spamano happens to be one of my top pairings, but anyway, I hope you enjoy this little preview of this fanfic.))

Gilbert traced up and down Lovi's body with his tongue. The italian moaned in slight breaths as he looked lustily in his lovers eyes. He grabbed onto Gil's head and pressed it against his in a passionate kiss. The two kissed for many moments as Gilbert pulled him on top and hugged him, breathing softly onto his neck. Lovino blushed, holding back and continued to look in his eyes. "Ich liebe dich, Lovino." Gilbert moaned playfully into his ear, as he then bit into it.

Lovino blushed feriously as he said back "ti amo tanto.. Gilbert.." bringing his head towards Gilbert's neck and cuddling against it.

Smirking, Gil found his chance to advance finally tonight. He reached down and held onto the italian's sides and started to pull down on his jeans. Blushing, Lovino held onto his shoulders and looked at him with this slightly frightened look. He held on for a moment more, still frightened, but then put his arms around Gil's neck. Thoughts of things from the past filled his head, bad thoughts.. about when he had been with Antonio.. He looked away, ashamed, a tear started to fall down his cheek. The Prussian looked at him confused, had he down something wrong? He reached and touched his cheek, and softly whispered to him "Yo, Lovi.. are you alright?" as he leaned down close.

Lovino didn't answer. The sound of wind surrounded them in their silence as the tension began to build up. More silence followed with what seemed to be about ten minutes before Lovino finally opened his eyes. Smiling, and leaning up to kiss him, he pushed Gilbert over and pressed their bodies together. Surprised, but enjoying this sudden change, Gilbert kissed back rubbing his little lovers sides slightly roughly. Lovi began to french kiss with Prussia sliding his tongue around all sides of his mouth. He had to admit, he was enjoying this very much, the sudden change in Lovi, and how horny he had become, he started to grope Lovino's ass as they french kissed.

~Flashback~

It had only been a month since he had met him, but he couldn't get him out of his head. Lovino looked both ways as he started to head home. It was 11:20PM, on a Sunday, and he knew he was late getting home. He also knew what was going to happen to him as soon as he got home too... Antonio wasn't the nicest of people when it came to worrying about Roma when he was late. There would be lots of yelling, and possibly the chance of being hit. The italian sniffed as he started to run across the street, and then looked to the left he saw someone sitting lonely on a bench. Lovi fixed his scarf and walked towards the man. It was the one he had met a month ago, he had the most beautiful silver-white hair, with very threatining yet lonely red eyes, he also had a very annoying ego about how awesome he was, but hey.. he knew he wasn't perfectly non-cocky either.. This man, was prussian, and his name was Gilbert Beilschmidt. The prussian looked up at the italian and suddenly blushed, and in surprised hopped from the bench and fell on his ass in the snow, almost in the road. "Wh- where the hell did you come from? " he tryed to say cooly, trying to stand up but falling back down.

Lovino giggled and reached out his hand to help Prussia up. As soon as he was up though, Gilbert fell against Lovi. The both of them blushed and looked away. Lovi smiled a bit, but made sure to hide it as best as he could, then he looked back. They looked at eachother, the only sound near them were the sounds of cars driving past them. Suddenly, Lovi's cell began to ring, and embarassed he picked it up, and walked a little bit away. Looking at who was calling, his heart stopped, he had forgotten the time, and the fact that he needed to be home. He answered it "c- ciao?..." he grimly spoke in a small squeak of a voice.

On the other end of the phone was Antonio. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU LOVINO? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM ABOUT YOU! DIDN'T YOUR WORK GET OUT HOURS AGO?" The yell through the phone could be heard all the way from where Prussia was standing.

Starting to shake, Lovi held onto the phone and smally said back "s- scusa.. I'm sorry... espana.. I was kept.. I was kept late tonight... I.. I'll be home in a little bit.. please don't yell..." being scared, trying not to drop the phone.

((thats all there is so far, sorry for the huge cliff hanger.. but.. I'll be finishing this soon... uhh tell me what you all think...))


End file.
